


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, And a hotel room because im trash, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's still too warm, but he hadn't thought about the other occupants of the room before, and once he does it's kind of funny. Guy with the last name Cold, flame magician.So Duck puts up with it, if only because it's sort of funny.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I get the distinct feeling that I'm not going to turn this into a full blown thing, so here's a snippet from an Amnesty-related road trip au I started.
> 
> Also I've been doing DNGW entirely in second-person so if there are bits of it in that pov (I'm certain there are) please point them out! I didn't proofread this especially closely.

_It's way too warm in here to be asleep,_ Duckdecides at some point during the night and rolls out of bed, and makes his way into the kitchen, except...ah, shit. 

There wasn't a wall there earlier. There definitely hasn't been a wall there in the decades Duck had lived here. Unless...Unless this  _isn't_  his apartment? 

That wakes him with a start and her furiously rubs at his eyes and tries to recall exactly where he is. But before he can even take a passable glance at wherever the hell he is, long arms wrap around  his waist from behind him and a face pokes uncomfortably into his back. 

He reaches for Beacon, because what else is he supposed to be doing? 

But Beacon isn't there and a small voice mumbles into his back. 

"Please come back to bed! You left and I ended up sleeping next to Aubrey's rabbit. I think he wanted to eat me. And I'm getting awfully cold."

Oh. His pounding heart calms a bit. Just Indrid, and they're just in that hotel room, the one next to Ned and Barclay and Mama's. And they're not hunting anything, weirdly enough. Tensions had just been high of late and Between Barclay and Aubrey you had all been convinced to take a road trip together in the time between Bom-Abominations, you mean.

That doesn't exactly explain why Indrid is being so affectionate suddenly, but your heart rate spikes up a little again as he leads you back to bed. 

Because you're sharing. Oh, yeah. Because there are two beds in here, and Duck had said he didn't mind and he really doesn't.

Maybe he's just a little tired and nervous about all of this. Yeah, that's definitely why he's being so comfortable with you. Not that...not that Duck's complaining.

Duck smiles at him as you pick up Dr. Harris Bonkers PHD from where he'd gotten settled underneath the blankets and put him back in his cage with his bed (How he's got out into the first place, Duck isn't sure). In the background, Aubrey's snoring like a steam engine and Indrid makes a few small chirping noises as he gets comfortable again.  

This was maybe a better idea than Duck had thought it would be at first, despite the whole panic thing earlier. 

But...you can really only imagine how it had been going on the other room. Actually, maybe you don't want to think about that mess right now, since he's sure he'll have to hear about it later. For now he'll just enjoy the way Indrid curls closer and closer and closer as he falls asleep.

_It's still too warm, but he hadn't thought about the other occupants of the room before, and once he does it's kind of funny. Guy with the last name Cold, flame magician._

So puts up with it, if only because it's sort of funny. And also because they're your family, but you don't need to tell anyone that. They know, and you know. And also because Duck doesn't want to move Indrid from his comfortable spot on his chest, or wake up the rather peaceful Aubrey to go mess with the thermostat. But tomorrow night he's calling dibs, damnit.


End file.
